Forevermore
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: Yuugi means the world to his Darkness. So, the night of Domino Highschool's Winter Dance, Yami has a plan to show him- at least a little bit- how much he loves his Light. (Puzzleshipping, Yaoi. Song-fic One-shot. Lots of fluff. Rated T for implied sex, and because I'm paranoid XD)
1. Forevermore

**IMPORTANT NOTE: HEY! :D Fallen/Nio here to give you guys a warning. I'm going to be HIGHLY inactive this summer. As of June 10th, I will be in Indiana, then going straight to Ohio on the 13th of June. Along with short trips to West Virginia and North Caro., I'll be gone until the last week of July, when my grandparents (whom I will be staying with) drive up to Washington (where I live :D) for a pre-planned visit to my mother and brother.**

**Then, I'm sure I'll be spending the majority of August with my friends, before sophomore year starts up. (Ugh... School...)**

**I'll TRY to keep updating stories, but no promises/guarantees. Sorry, but family is a SMIDGEN more important than fanfiction ^^; (JUST a smidgen XD)**

**~Fallen**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Implied Sexual Interactions. **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Yu-Gi-Oh nor the song "Forevermore". (Believe me, this shit would be in-your-face, on-the-show CANON if I did.)**

**o.o.o.o.o  
**

_Lyrics  
_Normal  
"Speaking"  
_'Thinking'_

**o.o.o.o.o**

Yami sat beside Yuugi, his lover and date to the Domino High Winter Dance. The two boys had been at an arm's length nearly all night. But, then again, after the previous night's events, Yami doubted he'd ever want to be more than a meter's distance away from his Light ever again.

He smiled down at the smaller, who was currently leaning up against his arm, their fingers intertwined. The amethyst-eyed teen smiled dreamily back up at his Darkness, heart soaring with happiness and love that swam through the eyes of both. Yami leaned down, and gently kissed his little one's forehead. "I have a surprise for you, Aibou," he murmured quietly against the line of Yuugi's wild, tri-colored hair.

The shorter of the two blinked, content with their current position. "What is it?" he asked absently. If they weren't at a school event, he'd probably be nodding off right about now.

Yami smiled gently, and looked up to the DJ, hired for tonight's dance. They eyes met briefly, and the man grinned and nodded. "Ne, care for one more dance, Yuugi?" he asked. Yuugi blinked, looking mildly surprised, but beamed. He nodded softly.

"Hai."

Yami stood, holding out a hand to his boyfriend, bowing with elegance. Yuugi giggled cutely, and took the outstretched limb. Yami grinned playfully to the smaller, before leading the two of them to the middle of the clearing dance floor.

He pulled Yuugi close, their chests touching. The pale teenager wrapped his arms loosely around Yami's neck, who, in return, coiled his own around Yuugi's waist. "I made you something," he hinted, expression holding a softness that was reserved for Yuugi alone.

Yuugi tilted his head to the side, blinking those wide,expressive eyes. "Eh? Nanisore*?"

The DJ began to play a custom music track on the speakers, and soft, slow music began to play. Yami drew his partner closer, with loving possession. "A song."

He saw Yuugi's eyes widen in surprise as he and Yami began to sway slowly to and fro with the rhythm of the music, the few couples that had been dancing ceasing. The entire student body seemed to be watching the two expectantly. All was ignored by the pair of males, except for each other.

Yuugi heard the sweet, loving rumble of Yami's voice as he began to sing.

_We collide,  
Synchronized;  
As I gaze into your eyes,  
_

Yuugi blushed softly, recalling their activities from the night previous.

***Flashback***

_Yami stared down at his tenshi, panting and blushing softly below him. They lay spread over Yuugi's bed mattress, Yami leaning over the innocent boy on the soft sheets._

_He leaned down, chastely kissing his Little One's lips, before moving to the boy's ear. "Are you certain about this, Yuugi?" he whispered, "We can wait, if you wanted to."_

_He heard a breathless reply of affirmation, and Yuugi's arms embracing his other half, pressing their bare chests together._

_Yami's eyes grew tender, and he smiled softly as he slid Yuugi's un-done shirt from his frail shoulders. "I love you, Aibou," he murmured into the darkness of the room._

_"I love you too, mou hitori no boku," was the genuine reply._

_The rest of their night was lost in a pleasurable blur of raw emotion. Love far to pure to be imagined. No lust, but attraction. Adoration. Unadulterated, pure, indescribable love.  
_

***End Flashback*  
**

Yuugi's cheeks tinged a soft red, blending easily into the dim lighting of the school's gymnasium, where the dance was being held. He stared straight into that intoxicating crimson gaze, getting lost in their depths.

_Feel our souls loose control  
As your body softly glides,  
Over mine;_

His blush grew slightly, but Yuugi held no shame nor fear over what they had shared together. Honestly, he had been terrified at first... But his heart knew that the time had been right, and he was willingly ready to share with Yami such a sacred union. A union between soul mates, knowing they would always be together.

_Petrified,  
But our hearts feel it's the time  
Won't hold back-  
At least, I'll try,  
'Till you end with me  
And show me_

_Beautiful,  
I'll show you wonderful  
As we share the love  
I'll show you everything  
That you've ever dreamed of...  
_

Yuugi wrapped his arms tighter around Yami's shoulders, feeling tears gather upon his lashes. Bystanders surveyed the incredibly sweet moment with smiles and tears, each and every student silently rooting to two on. Wishing them infinite happiness during their lives together. But, none more than their four closest friends.

It had been Ryou who'd discovered the two the following morning, on a stop by the game shop to rouse his two friends, and walk to school. Mr. Mutou was off in Kyoto for some museum's grand opening, dedicated entirely to Ancient Egyptian artifacts and culture.

He smiled softly, remembering what he had seen just this morning...

***Flashback*  
**

_Ryou quietly unlocked the door of the Kamé Game Shop with a spare key, hidden behind the symbolic turtle sign out front. He walked in, finding with some amusement that all was peacefully silent. _'The two bakas must've slept in again...'_ he thought with a chuckle._

_"Yami, Yuugi, you guys up...?" he murmured quietly, peeking through a crack in the slightly ajar door to Yuugi's room. He fell completely and utterly silent, doe eyes widening at the scene that beheld him._

_Yami and Yuugi were both under the tussled sheets of Yuugi's bed. Yuugi was lying on the outer side of the bed. He was on his stomach, arms spread before his head, and delicately crooked around a pillow and clump of bedding that served as a cushion. His eyes were closed, mouth parted ever-so-slightly. The soft sounds of his quiet breathing was the only thing to be heard. He looked completely at peace, and the faintest of pink hues tinged his cheeks. Usually spikey golden bangs flowed neatly over the ruffled sheets around his head, like pools of sunlight haloed around his delicate face._

_Yami was leaning slightly over the dozing boy, propped up on his right elbow. His left arm was brought around Yuugi's back and shoulder blades, holding him gingerly against his bare chest, hand hooking carefully under Yuugi's left upper bicep, cradling him close._

_His intense bloody gaze shown a tender, loving wine-red shade. A soft smile graced his lips- a genuine smile. Not a smirk, nor a grin. The gentlest, most caring of smiles the albino had ever seen. On the face of one of the most intimidating men he knew. Yami's right hand delicately brushed through the tussled ebony hair of the smaller. Yami leaned his head forward, and placed the lightest of kisses upon Yuugi's cheek._

_Yuugi whimpered softly in his sleep, and shifted and snuggle closer to his Darkness' body. Yami's smile, somehow, grew softer, and he soothingly cuddled the boy closer._

_Ryou smiled, feeling touched tears gather in his eyes. Thought the pair was covered from the collarbone down with blankets, it was obvious what had taken place. And though Ryou knew he should feel awkward seeing his two closest friends after such an intimate encounter, he just... couldn't. It was so sweet- beyond description, really._

_He smiled, wiping at his eyes, and silently stepped away from the door. Cautious to remain noiseless, Ryou crept downstairs, and left the shop, making sure the door was securely locked behind him._

_He pulled out his cellphone, and sent a group text messege to Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi. He'd make sure the two lovers wouldn't be disturbed._

_**'Yami and Yuugi are going to be a bit late today. Decided to sleep in. Said to head to school w/o them.**__'  
_

***End Flashback*  
**

Yami, smiling at his own recollection of the morning after, continued his song. He saw the beginnings of tears gather in Yuugi's bright, soulful eyes. He reached up with his left hand, and brushed them away.

_Here we lie,__  
Side by side  
Now your heart pounds next to mine  
Our two souls are surely whole  
Now that I have realized:  
_

He gently swayed them around, leading Yuugi into a slow twirl, before drawing him close again, the two embracing each other as the slowly danced.

He brought their faces close, foreheads touching.

_It's the way your body sways,  
It's your voice that calls my name,  
It's your lips, the way they taste,  
And his you look at me,  
And show me,  
_

***Flashback***

_Yami panted erratically, and drew Yuugi's body close. He felt those slender arms wrap around him delicately. The two were spent, but happy._

_Yami was struck by just how gorgeous his aibou looked, even after partaking in such an exhausting and intimate encounter. It was their first, and Yami was grateful beyond expression that they had been willing to share that with each other. To trust each other deeply enough to take such a large step in their relationship._

_Yami and Yuugi gazed at each other, through half-lidded eyes and wearing tired smiles. Yuugi snuggled close, head pressing into the juncture of Yami's neck._

_"I love you, Yami," he sighed, drifting off to sleep._

_Yami smiled, and held his love close. "And I love you, Yuugi," he whispered back, "More than you will ever know."  
_

***End Flashback*  
**

_Beautiful,  
I'll show you wonderful  
As we share the love  
I'll show you everything  
That you've ever dreamed of...  
_

They drew closer, hugging each other with such an open devotion to their partner. "Aibou..." Yami murmured softly. He felt as Yuugi buried his face into his shoulder, smiling with touched tears beading down his perfect, cherubic cheeks.

He began to sing again, love dripping from his words. Words straight from the bottom of his heart.

_There couldn't possibly,  
Be more than this  
I'm in complete and utter bliss...  
_

He felt Yuugi's chest expand and contract as he breathed. _**"**Stay with me..._" he whispered, smiling softly, eyes closed in a rapture of emotion.

_Stay with me...  
_

Yami smiled, feeling moisture beginning to gather in his own eyes. His arms squeezed Yuugi in affirmation, as he practically breathed his answer, while the song drew towards its end. "_Forevermore..."  
_

_Forevermore...  
_

Yuugi softly joined in with the chorus this time, sweet voice ringing like harmonious bells with the quiet rumble of Yami's baritone.

_You show me_

_Beautiful,  
I'll show you wonderful,  
As we share the love  
I'll show you everything  
That you've ever dreamed of...  
That you've ever dreamed of...  
That you've ever dreamed of...  
That you've ever dreamed of...  
_

As the music drifted into a peaceful conclusion, Yuugi moved and pressed his full, soft lips against Yami's, their arms still wrapped around each other. When they pulled away, their hands were still interlocked. A blush painted the cheeks of the two, passionate and devoted tears gathering within exotic-colored orbs.

The students watching broke out into cheers.

The pair started, as the noise thrust them out from their own little world of two. They blushed a little more, but smiled. Yami put on the impassive façade towards their onlookers, and hooked an arm around Yuugi's waist, pulling him close. The smaller blushed adorably, eyes closed while a bashful smile graced his perfect face. Yami adjusted the front of the suit he had worn for the dance, and gently led his Hikari away from the crowd.

They met up with their four friends outside the gym doors. Jou was smirking smugly, Honda grimacing as he pressed a paper yen bill into the blonde's hand. Yami raised a brow, but snorted with a mixture of irritation, and amusement. "I don't want to know," he muttered, and Yuugi giggled.

Anzu had tears in her eyes and she gripped her two friends into a bone-crushing hug, simply to touched to speak. It had just been... so beautiful...

Ryou smiled knowingly at Yami, who peaked an elegant brow curiously. Questioningly. The albino merely grinned, and gave a tiny nod. The former spirit blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

Yuugi watched the exchange, and fixed Yami with an inquisitive gaze. Words weren't needed between the two, with or without their mind link. Yami merely shrugged, an 'I'll explain layer's gesture.

"So, uh... now that the party's over," Jounouchi broke the silence, "I'm gonna go home n' crash. Gettin' kinda late." The others nodded, and Yami checked his cellphone. The brightly shining screen read 10:57PM.

"Hey, you guys need a ride home?" Jou asked. Yuugi shook his head, "No, but thanks, Jou. Yami and I were going to take a shortcut through the park." The Brooklyn-accented teen nodded, and they all parted ways with waves and words of farewell.

Yami and Yuugi entwined their fingers, and began the walk home. With their selected pathway, the usually 30-minute-long walk was cut in half, having then arrive at the Gameshop at around 11:15PM.

While Yuugi went upstairs to prepare for bed, Yami checked to see the doors and windows were locked. Satisfied, he turned out the lights, and climbed the stairway to his bedroom.

Yuugi was waiting behind the door, in only his boxer shorts, and drew Yami close for a loving hug. Yami smiled, and planted a kiss to his koibito's* soft cheek. He closed the door, and stripped to his underclothing, as well, before settling under his silken ebony comforter and cool crimson sheets. Yuugi bundled up next to him, their bodies pressed flush up against each other. Yami curled up his legs ever-so-slightly, an arm wrapping over Yuugi's side, under his arm, and gently holding his hand within his own. The other rested beneath the pillows, propping their heads up to a comfortable angle.

Yuugi breathed softly as they basked in the glow of each other's presence. "Aishiteru*, Yami," he yawned cutely.

Yami chuckled, lips pressing against Yuugi's neck. He felt amusement bubble in his heart when a shiver passed down the smaller's body, and he scooter closer still to Yami's chest.

"Aishiteru, Aibou," he cooed sweetly, "Forevermore."

He felt Yuugi relax into his embrace, drifting off to sleep. Yami pressed a feather-light kiss to his partner's neck.

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, before sleep claimed his consciousness in a warm wave of nothingness.

**o.o.o.o.o  
**

**Translations:**

*Nanisore - What is it?

*Koibito - Lover

*Aishiteru - I love you

**o.o.o.o.o  
**

**Plot-bunnies inspire Song-fic one-shots! And I LOVE how this turned out!**

**My Feelbox was spazzing, like, the entire time I wrote this! w**

**I got the idea for this fluffy little number during Algebra Finals Testing today in school, when the song it is based off of (Forevermore by Broken Iris) came up on my phone (which is what I listen to music and everything else from, like post this story :D)**

**I instantly fell in love with this song, especially with the suggestive, but incredibly sweet/loving lyrics. Yami and Yuugi INSTANTLY popped into my head. It just fits Puzzleshipping so WELL! If you haven't heard it, I suggest you listen to it. It's quite a beautiful song. :)**

**Love you guys!**

**~Fallen/Nio**


	2. SOPA WARNING! PLEASE READ!

**CALLING ALL AUTHORS, ARTISTS AND FANS FROM AROUND THE WORLD!**

**SOPA IS BACK BITCHES!**

I found this out from several other authors on this website.

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sit and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

SIGN THIS PETITION TO HELP STOP SOPA:

(Remove spaces)

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF


End file.
